I Forgot My Birthday
by Agista Sin
Summary: Dearka forgets his birthday and Yzak and the others plan a surprise party for him. But how would he react to the sudden suspicious actions of his friends? One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

0000

"Yzak, what are you doing?"

"It's none of your business, Dearka." The silver haired coordinator replied.

The blonde pouted, "Aw. C'mon, Yzak. Tell me!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Um… Cooking?"

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Correct… So if you know what I'm doing. Why must you ask?"

"Because." Yzak sighed, Dearka could be so random at times. It annoyed him and yet they remained the closest of friends.

"So… Why are you cooking, Yzak?"

"That's a secret. Now go away." Yzak said with an irate puff of air, "I'm busy."

Dearka pouted once more, "But why? Who can I bug now?"

"Go bug Nicol or Athrun. Those guys are easy to annoy… Or some other unlucky bystander. Now go." Yzak replied pushing his tanned friend out of the kitchen. Which was rather hard due to the fact that Dearka was resting all his weight on Yzak.

With one last push, Dearka was out the kitchen, "But, Yza-"

_SLAM!_

"-Fine! Be that way! Slam the door on your best friend's face!" The blonde yelled.

0000

"Dearka? What's wrong with you?"

"Yzak's not telling me anything anymore!" Dearka whined.

Nicol quirked a brow, "Well… He's just preparing something for yo-"

"NICOL!" Nicol turned around, seeing Athrun with his eyes wide as if saying 'didn't Yzak tell you not to tell Dearka about his surprise birthday party?'.

Dearka looked from Athrun to Nicol, "For what?"

The younger of the three laughed nervously, "It's nothing. Forget I said anything. Uh. Yeah. Seriously, don't mind it, Dearka."

"Yeah. Forget it, Dearka. C'mon, Nicol." Athrun stated, dragging Nicol out of the dorm and closing the door.

"Nicol, I need you to bring Dearka somewhere else. I won't be able to decorate their dorm if he stays there."

"B-but. Why me? Ask Rusty or Miguel or someone else!"

Athrun glared, "They're both buying stuff to decorate the room with!"

"Fine!" Nicol was then pushed through the door of Dearka and Yzak's dorm, "Ow… Oh, Dearka, want to hang out?"

Dearka jumped up from where he was sitting, eyes full of vigor, "Yeah! Let's go to the arcade! I was supposed to go with Yzak this week but he's been ignoring me lately."

Nicol smiled, though he was twitching. "Shall we?"

0000

"Can we stop now, Dearka?"

"Why?"

"Because my fingers hurt!"

"That's the essence of video games, Nicol. You're fingers always hurt from hitting the buttons vehemently!"

"Then I don't like video games!"

"You're such a dork." Dearka replied.

Nicol glared (but everyone knows his glares as useless), "Am not."

"Deny it all you want but the truth remains," Dearka retorted, jabbing the control pad, "I WIN! You owe me food, Nicol!"

"I didn't say anything about owing you food if I loose." Nicol said, standing up and walking after Dearka who was making his way out the door.

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Of course I did."

"I don't remember."

"Then you're getting old."

"But you're older."

"Shut up."

Nicol gave in to Dearka's demand for food. And as they were eating their ice cream, Rusty and Miguel passed by with bags full of party goods.

"Rusty! Miguel!" Dearka yelled.

Rusty pivoted in his heels, "What's up, Dearka? Yo, Nicol."

Miguel stopped and turned, "What are you guys doing here?"

"They're eating, Miguel. Duh." Rusty replied, chuckling, "And I thought you were smart."

Dearka laughed as he stood up, "Anyway. What's with the party stuff, eh?"

Nicol ran and stood behind Dearka, waving his arms up and down, looking like a chicken wanting to fly. If he did that fast enough and wore a bird costume, he might have flew already. But Rusty and Miguel took no note of this and continued talking anyway.

"There's a party." Miguel replied.

Rusty smiled, "A birthday party to be exact."

Dearka's curiosity perked, "Whose birthday are we celebrating today?"

Nicol gasped, "He forgot his own birthday!"

"Who forgot his own birthday?" Dearka asked, facing Nicol.

"Uh. Well you see Yzak was planning a surpri-"

Rusty and Miguel sprung into action and covered Nicol's mouth, shouting non-sense things such as:

"Yzak was planning a surprise party for his mother!"

"Yzak was planning a surprise burial party for his deceased family member!"

"Owyg fyc bmyhhehk y cibneca pendrtyo byndo vun oui, Tayngy! Tuh'd mecdah du dras!"

The three older males stopped to look at Nicol, "What kind of language is that?"

"Nasuja ouin ryhtc vun so suidr, Sekiam, Nicdo." Nicol replied as he pointed at the hands still covering his mouth.

"Oh." Rusty and Miguel removed their hands and picked up the party goods they dropped earlier.

"Well, Nicol and I are going to go back to the arcade. See ya, guys." Dearka stated, dragging Nicol along with him.

"Sure. Enjoy jabbing the controls." Rust replied following Miguel.

Nicol frowned, "But it _HURTS_!"

0000

Rusty and Miguel brought the party goods to Dearka and Yzak's dorm wherein Athrun moved the furniture to have more space. A dining table large enough for the group was positioned in the middle of the room, a radio in the corner of the room, next to the CD rack, the sofas and armchair in the other corner of the room.

"Good. You guys are back. What took you both so long?" Athrun asked as he wiped his forehead.

"We bumped into Dearka and Nicol." Miguel replied, getting the bag Rusty held and placing it on the dining table.

"What?"

"Don't worry, nothing happened."

Athrun sighed in relief, "Well… Yzak needs help in the kitchen. Rusty, why don't you help him?"

"Fine." Rusty replied walking out to go about his given duty.

Miguel and Athrun first started with the banner with the greeting, _"Happy Birthday, Dearka!"_. They hung it across the door, where it would be seen right away. Next, they had to inflate the balloons and put them in the sticks. Afterwards, they fixed up the room, hanging things here and there.

After an hour or so, the two finished and sat down on the sofa.

"I now realized how I hate balloons." Miguel stated.

"You're not the only one."

0000

"_Achoo!_"

"What the hell!"

Rusty sneezed as he opened the bag of flour, forming a cloud of flour around him.

"Ugh. Flour." He groaned, facing Yzak once the cloud was gone.

Yzak laughed, tears of mirth forming on the sides of his eyes, "You look like and old man!"

"What!" After staring blankly, Rusty laughed. "I'll just clean up. Be back in a few."

"Okay. Okay" Yzak said in between laughter soon after, getting back to cooking the food.

A few minutes after, he heard the door to the kitchen. Expecting it to be Rusty, he said, "We better hurry before Dearka gets back… Pass me another egg please."

The door to the fridge opened, "Before who gets back?"

Yzak turned around and once his eyes spotted who came in, he stood still and in shock.

"Here's the eggs, Yzak. Catch!" Dearka then threw an egg at Yzak who was too in shock to even move.

_SPLAT!_

"Whoa. What's wrong with you, man? You didn't catch the egg." Dearka stated, grabbing a bottle of juice.

Yzak fumed (he could've fried the egg), "What are you doing here, Dearka? Didn't I tell you not to go here?" He said in between gritted teeth.

"Chill, Yzak. I was thirsty. Besides, what's so important that you need to be alone?" The blonde asked, walking towards Yzak.

"Don't go any closer." Yzak growled, covering a piece of paper.

"What's that you got there, Yzak?" Dearka asked quirking a brow.

Yzak shook his head as yolk flew here and there, "It's nothing."

"But how can that be nothing if something is nothing? And I'm your best friend, you should tell me things."

"I'm baking some-"

"Hey, Yzak! The food's set as well as the table. Everyth- Oh. Um. Hi?"

"Ah, Nicol. Just in time. Dearka was looking for you."

"I was?" Dearka thought out loud.

"Yes you were, you fool. Leave."

"But I-"

"Leave."

"What kind of best friends dismisses his best friend?"

"Very funny, Dearka. Go."

"I'm serious, Yzak. What is up with you?"

Nicol stepped backward a little, afraid of how this conversation would turn out.

"What do you mean? I'm still me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You've been ignoring me this whole week, man! Not only that, but you've been avoiding me too! What kind of best friend does that, hmm?"

Yzak sighed, "You'll see why later, Dearka. Now leave."

"You're such an ingrate." Dearka snapped as he followed Nicol out the kitchen.

"…" Yzak then resumed his baking.

0000

"C'mon, Dearka, don't be so stubborn." Athrun tried pulling Dearka for the fifteenth time.

"…"

"Dearka!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood to do anything."

"Just come."

Dearka frowned, "Give me a good reason to follow you."

Athrun sighed, "You're such a kid… If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Sur… prise?"

"Yes. There's a surprise for you in your dorm."

Dearka's frown resided and his face brightened up a bit, "What's the surprise for? Am I finally a world-famous hero?"

Athrun coughed, "No. Aren't you missing something today?"

"What?"

"Happy Birthday, Dearka." Athrun smiled.

Dearka blinked, "It's my birthday today?"

"Yeah. It's March 29 today. Did you forget?"

Dearka laughed, "Something like that. I lost track of what date it was for the past few weeks!"

"So, shall we go to the 'surprise' birthday party?"

"No duh."

0000

_POP! POP! POP!_

"Happy Birthday, Dearka!" Nicol, Rust, Miguel and Athrun said in unison.

"Haha, thanks, guys!"

"Sit down, Dearka. Let's eat." Miguel said. Dearka nodded as they all sat down around the food that Yzak prepared.

"It smells good!" Dearka exclaimed.

Rusty laughed, "Let's hope it tastes as well as it looks. Knowing Yzak, he must've put poison."

"Speaking of Yzak. Where is he?" Dearka asked.

The door to the dorm then opened with an obnoxious bang revealing Yzak with a caramel coated, chocolate cake. "Happy Birthday, Dearka!"

And with that, everything was forgotten – meaning Yzak and Dearka's earlier argument – and what not.

"Don't forget to make a wish before you blow the candles out, you fool."

"Oops."

0000

Well, that's the end. I was bored and the idea of making this struck me. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
